


They Will be Gods

by AngelQueen



Series: The Padmé/Maul 'verse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Childbirth, Drabbles, F/M, Random points in time, Still Going to Hell, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her ability to deceive rivals his former master. </p><p>His former master never knew how aware he was of his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> These are more drabbles set in the same 'verse that began with _An Exchange of Prophecies_. They are not in order chronologically, but instead are random points in time. This will likely be the case with future chapters of drabbles that get posted.

It takes only a year for her belly to swell. It makes her even more desirable; he enjoys the evidence of her fertility and his virility. 

Her changing body makes her insatiable. She rides him, slamming herself down on his cock. Sometimes he sees blood mix with her juices. It does no harm to the child.

His most enjoys when he fucks her on her hands and knees, like that first time. As her belly grows, he drapes himself over her, his hips slapping against her ass, and squeezes her belly fiercely, possessively. 

He still stays inside her after he comes.

* * *

Her ability to deceive rivals his former master. He watches as she stumbles into the public eye, weaving tales of horror featuring a monster masquerading as a senator. The Jedi are easily taken in.

It is a calculated risk, revealing his former master as a Sith. The Jedi are fools, but they know the Rule of Two. They will seek him, particularly after his slaying of the Jedi Master.

He watches her comfort the Padawan, while her handmaidens try to comfort her. She has no need of it. He can see her focusing on the Trade Federation.

Their blood will run soon enough.

* * *

His former master never knew how aware he was of his plans. The clone army, the Separatists, Order Sixty-Six, all of it. He cannot take his master’s place within the Republic’s infrastructure, but he is not worried about that. His mate will serve well enough in that arena.

She will be the cancer that eats the Republic from within, while he will be the virus that attacks from without. The Jedi will sink beneath the weight of their own arrogance. Together, they will establish a new order, surrounded by the children he will sire in her womb. 

They will be gods.

* * *

Naboo burns. Though Gunray lost the backing of the Sith, he refused to back down. The Jedi and the Republic Navy step in, even as the Senate howls.

Thousands died under Gunray’s occupation. Thousands more die in the subsequent fighting. His mate’s family are among the first, their heads mounted on pikes for his mate to see. 

He quietly captures Gunray in the chaos and hides him. His life is forfeit, and his mate will be the one to take it. She grieves her family, but her rage is stronger.

No one hears Gunray’s screams as she tortures him to death.

* * *

A red sun rises over the Lake Country. 

His mate’s estate is one of the few left after the battle. There are few inhabitants. It is the perfect place to hide.

On her sixteenth name day, she births his son. Only he and her handmaidens are there. No one else knew she was carrying.

She takes no medication to dull the pain of childbirth. She is accustomed to pain now, craves it. It is a messy business, but then his son slides from between her legs, screaming, strong.

The boy’s skin drips with blood in patterns like as his own tattoos.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there's actually something of a theme in this chapter...

The Naboo survivors adore his mate. They view her as their savior, their avenger, their protector. For her, they would overturn centuries of tradition of a democratic monarchy, and allow her bloodline to rule over them for as long as it lasts.

Once, he believes his mate would have abhorred such an idea. Once, she had clung fiercely to the ideals of democracy and inalienable rights. Once, she would have spurned popular rule for ‘giving the people what they need, not what they want’. Now, she is no longer so naïve. 

Naboo will be a fine inheritance for one of their children.

* * *

His mate will not remain on Naboo. His plans require her to stand on a larger stage. Although the Naboo are rather anti-Republic due to the Republic’s mishandling of the invasion, they are convinced that their Queen serving also as Senator will put things to right.

Such is their devotion that they will accept anything and everything she says.

He is counting on it.

She continues to wear the face paint when she is inducted, hiding the tattoos painted onto her skin. Red and white, counterpoint to his red and black.

They will make a fine pair to the eye, when the time comes.

* * *

She makes friends easily on Coruscant. She says the Republic can be saved from its weaknesses, which gains her much popularity. It also guarantees her support from the Jedi. 

At first, he dislikes her being so close to the Jedi, particularly the handsome former apprentice of the master he killed to take her. He is not blind to the interest in his eyes, the desire.

She smiles at his jealousy before sinking to her knees. He is her mate, she says, her one. She frees his cock from his trousers, stroking it to hardness before taking it into her mouth.

* * *

She is deliberate in her friendship with the Jedi. She makes a point of inviting him to visit. He watches from the shadows as she flirts with him. She deliberately stokes his fury.

He fucks her hard afterward. When the Jedi leaves, he shoves her into her bedroom and against the wall. Holding her wrists, he shreds her dress. He does nothing to prepare her, but finds her wet when he thrusts into her.

He pays no attention to her pleasure, focusing on reestablishing his claim to her, body and soul. “Mine,” he hisses. 

She laughs when he spends himself inside her.

* * *

Her belly soon rounds again, carrying his next child. There is more difficulty in hiding this baby’s existence. His mate has left off the heavy, shapeless robes of a queen for the more fashionable clothing of a young woman. Still, she manages it.

The Republic continues to crumble. The Separatists have refused further negotiations. His mate’s pet Jedi investigates, and is nearly murdered. Indeed, he should have died, would have, if his mate had not asked for mercy. She is adamant he still has a part to play.

The day she births their second son is the day the Clone Wars begin.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually managed to write something for this 'verse not involving porn! Accomplishment!

His former master would have been amused in watching the Republic tear itself apart. The man took ordinate pride in being cleverer than others, and enjoyed watching them flail about when caught in his webs.

He doesn’t bother with such indulgence. It’s a waste of time that could be better spent furthering his plans.

Still, he cannot help but roll his eyes at Dooku’s self-righteousness. As if the Separatists really are any better than the Republic at this point? His would-be apprentice still exhibits much of the Jedi’s propensity for over-inflated arrogance.

Who can say if the count will ever learn the truth?

* * *

The Jedi hunt him, as he knew they would. Even was they slog through campaign after campaign, they seek him, delving into the shadows.

Dooku’s apprentice, a Nightsister, is flamboyant in inciting the Jedi to hunt her. She enjoys turning the hunters into the hunted, killing them and then sending their heads to the Temple on Coruscant. 

He rarely kills those who hunt him, at least at first. The young knights sent after him are clumsy, foolish. They don’t come close to finding him. 

The Council, however, proves itself able to adapt for once, and sends actual hunters after him.

* * *

He kills three hunters in six months. He doesn’t bother knowing their names, just kills and leaves them for their successors to find. There is little point to making a display of the matter, not after Dooku and his pet have cornered that market. 

After his third kill, he returns to Coruscant, leaving the corpse in the mud of Jabiim. His mate is embroiled the Senate’s latest attempt to end the war through a change of leadership, leaving him to his own devices.

He stares out the window, toward the Temple. He can almost hear the Council gnashing their teeth.

* * *

He learns of the new hunter before he leaves the planet - Kenobi. His mate’s pet.

“No.” Her voice is hard, unyielding. “He must not die.”

“Why? He is a Jedi. He will die eventually.”

She stares at him, giving away nothing. “He is useful. He could be even more so if you would only see.” Her tone sharpens. “Do not kill him.”

Part of him wants refuse, if only to remind her of who commands who. He recognizes his mate’s ability to discern the heart and motives of others, however. She sees something in this Jedi. 

For now, he will stay his hand.

* * *

Kenobi is good, he learns. He is barely an hour out of Coruscant before he senses the pursuit. 

He executes a few of the same maneuvers used on the previous hunters, tricks that had confounded them and led to death. Kenobi is not fooled, and dismantles the traps even as they snap closed. 

Now he is curious. He lets Kenobi get close, closer than any of the other hunters got before he killed them. Kenobi is seemingly unflappable, but he is an expert at looking beneath the surface. He sees the simmering emotion there.

He sees the hate.

Now he understands.

* * *

It is no easy feat to cage a Jedi. Dooku claims the man has the “devil’s luck” or some such nonsense. 

His first attempts to capture him fail spectacularly, but then he decides to use Dooku’s pet as bait, to let Kenobi face her. The witch has become the Jedi’s nemesis, and he has witnessed her murder his fellows and felt her brand him with her own talents in torture. Yes, there is hate there, just as there is hate toward him for murdering his old master.

The Council were fools to send a Jedi barely hanging onto their precious Code.

* * *

He watches the witch die on the Jedi’s blade. The fury that roils around Kenobi is a work of art, and he wants to freeze this moment in time, to let him immortalize it.

The witch sees him watching, and in her final moments, she laughs. Perhaps the Force has shown her something worth laughing at, but he hardly cares. The moment she slides off Kenobi’s blade, he acts, Force-blitzing the man before he can center himself.

Kenobi falls on the witch’s corpse. He stares down at him, then lifts him up.

He leaves the witch where she fell. She’s not his concern.


End file.
